int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Israel
The Kingdom of Israel, most known as Jews is a kingdom located to the east of the Mediterranean sea adjacent to Palestine and Turkey. Its history spans at least three thousand years ago, beginning at 1,000 BC. The Kingdom of Israel is currently the predominant nation of 8.0 with its well-established currency, vast wealth and strong military. History of Israel The Kingdom of Israel were among the very first nations to settle, and originally consisted of its founder SkyZ0ne, second in command Mr_Lemon_Shot (now Leader) and Kirischir. At first, their dwelling took place at a dense adobe house with a farm before member Meiji arrived. Meiji, who had prided himself on his experience with architecture and combat enticed Mr_Lemon_Shot, who had allowed him to live in Jerusalem. Upon his acceptance to Jerusalem, he began his efforts in constructing the walls of the city, which stood to fortify the residents of Jerusalem. Within hours, many more people started to live within the Kingdom of Israel, some of which parted on good accords to begin their own town, known as Rhodesia. The world had began with an unprecedented peacefulness which was disturbed as soldiers from the city of Babylon had raided Rhodesia, seeking an attempt to loot many valuables without expecting much resistance. Surely, that was exactly how it went as they planned, and even following so the Babylonians had sincerely pledged to raid Jerusalem in the same manner as it had did for Rhodesia. Without hesitation, the Jews planned to defend themselves while seeking an offensive at the Babylonians, which by now had created a nation called the Babylonian Empire as though they had expected to succeed with raiding the Kingdom. Israeli-Babylonian War Beginning with a total raze on Rhodesia by the Babylonians, which had solemnly promised to make the Kingdom of Israel meet a similar fate, the Jews by then were simultaneously preparing for an assault by the Babylonians (despite the fact they were greatly outnumbering them) and a retaliative attack on their city. When no sign of the Babylonians were seen around the city, Commander Mr_Lemon_Shot and Meiji then proceeded to travel to Babylon on horseback with their Rhodesian allies in the hopes of starting a siege in return for their destruction of Rhodesia. Upon sight of the city, the squadron hid from sight for a Babylonian resident to appear before formally beginning their invasion on the city. It was then that the Jews had jumped the walls of the city with their horses and repeatedly cut, burn, shave and lubricate the buttocks of, rape, interrogate and murder The_Tran, the only online resident of the city at the time. The hungry and wounded Tran was nearing the point of delivering the Jews the treasures they had demanded as reparations for the damages Rhodesia sustained before Babylonian leader JinxedSouls had came to the scene, though before long they were now rendered to breaking invasion fence posts as their final resistance. With enough residents of Babylon present, the Jews proceeded to invade and destroy sections of the city but in finding out that the treasure they were seeking from Babylon had been hidden away, the Jews had returned home as they found their first siege to be fruitless as they had collectively agreed that they had met a Pyrrhic victory. JinxedSouls resumed the same amount of anger and sincerity to raid Jerusalem as he had exhibited before the Siege of Babylon, as well as starting a nation called the Assyrian Empire out of nowhere. Although this too was very short lived; and later on Assyria was formed under Bishie as a structured nation that still stands today. 2015-09-10_19.58.10.png|A siege tower used by the Jews to attack Babylon 2015-09-10_19.59.06.png|Sight of the siege tower from Babylonian bridge 2015-09-10_19.58.26.png|The ruins of Babylon post-war Near East War